Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for handling an invalid packet, particularly to a method for executing the command of the invalid packet which can be possibly lost.
Description of the Related Art
The blade server usually takes actions after receiving the packets from the chassis management controller and resolving the packets to obtain the commands. For a blade server, executing every command instructed by the packet is very important. For example, when the chassis management controller instructs the blade server to execute a shut down command, if the blade server does not exactly shut down, it influences the efficiency of other blade servers in the blade server cabinet or even the whole blade servers in the blade server cabinet.
In the current methods, when the blade server identifies a received packet as invalid, the blade server ignores the invalid packet and does not send a message to the chassis management controller for informing the invalidity of the packet, so that it may cause significant packet loss.
Owing to the packet loss problem, a method for handling an invalid packet is needed to avoid missing important commands for the blade server.